


Wretched Divinity

by DistractedDream



Category: Black Veil Brides, Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones - Black Veil Brides (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Andley - Freeform, Andy Black - Freeform, BVB, F.E.A.R, F/M, I will think of more tags later, Janxx - Freeform, Legion of the Black - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Vampire!BVB, Vampires, Wild Ones, Work In Progress, bondmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Work in progress}</p><p>They are hunted as they themselves hunt. Fighting enemies on two fronts, their greatest weapon has been all but dropped at their door. But will he be strong enough to fight a war he has no knowledge of? Will love bring them all down in foolish self-sacrifice? Will power and fear bring their destruction?</p><p>{Vampire!BVB AU loosely based on characters from "Legion of the Black"}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Legends of the Undead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743915) by [ImpossibleHumanParadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleHumanParadise/pseuds/ImpossibleHumanParadise). 



> I couldn't post anything without my beta readers, Estella and SerenityXStar. Love you both!
> 
> This is very much a WIP, though there is a lot more than what I'm posting right now. Encouragement through kudos/comments highly appreciated!
> 
> While Andy is referred to as "boy" and "kid" repeatedly, it is only that his human age is so much younger than the vampires' ages. He is intended to be a legal adult.
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man finds himself facing a new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my beta readers, SerenityXStar and Estella.
> 
> Suggested song for Chapter 1: "Vampires" - Godsmack

The vampire had watched the boy for several nights. He was the one her queen had asked her to find. The next Prophet. A weapon that could be wielded for their victory - or their destruction. Prophecies were funny like that. She had seen him pop two pills this night, swallowing them without water, before lighting his cigarette. Dressed in black leather pants and a shirt that was more holes than fabric, the human boy approached his usual street corner, leaning against the brick building as he smoked. It had taken her two nights to realize why he stood there and why he often got into cars with various humans, mostly men.

The boy frowned as he rubbed his temple. Tonight, she would no longer be simply observing. Her black Corvette pulled up along the corner and she rolled down the passenger side window. He slowly approached to lean on the door, having to bend practically in half to do so, tilting his hips naturally. The blue eyes that pierced the shadows of the car were too knowing and yet too innocent. A voice of caramel flowed from the interior, her words wrapping around the boy, seducing him. "How much for all night?"

A voice of deep gravel, a voice deceptively old for the boy's age, answered. "For you? Two fifty." The vampire nodded and unlocked the door, beckoning him into the car. The young prostitute took another drag on his cigarette, stomping it out with his combat boot before slipping into the car, unaware that everything was about to change for him.

 

* * *

It hurt. Everything fucking hurt. Andy tried opening his eyes again. Even though it was night, the ambient light from the street lamps made his eyes water. He folded in on himself, sinking farther back into the shadows. His lungs burned when he tried to breathe and his stomach cramped like he hadn't eaten in weeks. The worst of it was his heart. He could feel it slowing, each beat more sluggish than the last, and he didn't know what to do to fix it. In frustration, he kicked his leg out, a metal trash can crashing to the pavement of the alleyway.

"Hey. Hey! Shut up. I heard something."

"Probably just a rat."

"No rat makes that kinda noise."

"Then a fucking cat. Come on, I want to hit the bar before sunrise!"

"Will the three of you please shut the fuck up?!"

Andy scrambled back against the wall at the voices, nails bloody as they scraped at the ground. _Fuck_ , he thought. _Fuck!_ He needed to hide, needed to get away, but he couldn't make his muscles work, couldn't even get to his feet to run. His eardrums throbbed as the footsteps got closer, the low level headache he'd had kicking in full force.

"Shit. He's just a kid."

Andy forced his eyes open but could only make out four watery shapes backlit by the street lights. He tried to say something, tried to scream, but the noise caught in his throat as a hoarse whine as he pressed his back into the brick wall behind him.

"Fuck, guys. He's new." The man attached to the voice crouched down and leaned forward. "Hey. It's okay. We can help."

Andy's heels dug into his eyes, trying to clear them. The man turned his face away, speaking softly to the others, and when he turned back, Andy found himself staring into deep chocolate-colored eyes. "My name's Ashley. You need to eat, okay?" He could hear shuffling near the others, but still couldn't see. He choked on a panicked sob, starving and terrified.

Ashley caught something, made a quick motion with his free hand, and the most delicious scent Andy had ever experienced filled the air in front of him. The other man held whatever was making that scent closer to him, voice taking on a honeyed tone that Andy couldn't resist. "Look at me. Don't look at it. Just look into my eyes and feed." He lifted whatever it was to Andy's mouth, something damp smearing against his lips. "Open. Suck. Swallow."

The sticky liquid wet his lips enough to part them and Ashley pushed the thing firmly against the space. "C'mon." Andy locked his mouth onto what his body unconsciously recognized as food, sucking hard, taking long pulls before swallowing, dry throat working the sustenance down.

"There you go." Ashley's hand brushed his hair back out of his eyes tenderly, letting him feed for a moment before pulling it away. "Not too much. You'll get sick." Andy's head fell with a thunk back against the wall and damn if he didn't feel his heartbeat steady, falling into a stronger rhythm, even as he could feel a well-fed exhaustion spread through his body. Careful gloved fingers wiped at his mouth, but Andy was far too tired to care, eyes starting to close. "What's your name?"

He swallowed, voice deep and rough. "Andy." The last thing he saw before he passed out was Ashley's smile.

 

* * *

Ashley dropped the poor drunk the boys had been able to snag walking by, reaching for Andy before he keeled over onto the pavement. The kid was solidly out. Ashley had no idea how he'd even sensed the new vampire hidden back in the dark alley, but he'd been too distracted by his state to think too much about it.

Jake came over to get the drunk human up and back on his way, telling the man he'd stumbled and fallen, keeping him occupied while he tied a dark bandana tightly around his torn up wrist. Close enough to the truth. The others crowded around where Ashley held Andy on the ground against the wall. "Fuck, we can't just leave him here." As always, CC remained the master of the obvious. The taller vampire hunched down next to Ashley and brushed Andy's hair off his face. "Damn, he's pretty."

It was only his respect for his best friend that had Ashley swallowing his growl. Andy's long black hair was matted with dirt and who knew what else and there were smudges all over his pale skin - and Ashley still thought he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He stared at CC's black leather gloved hand cupping Andy's cheek and had half a mind to rip his hand off. _...the fuck?_ Ashley shook his head. He felt possessive over some new kid, like he had to protect him, like he belonged to him and vice versa and... _Oh. Shit._

He actually fell on his ass, stunned, blinking stupidly at Andy's unconscious form. There was no way. No fucking way. His heart sped up, mind shorting out and then coming back online with a million things going through it. CC's hand shot out to rest on Ashley's shoulder. "Hey, you okay? Ash? Buddy?" The other vampire quickly forgot about Andy, letting him go, letting him slide toward the filthy ground and Ashley did growl then, righting himself to catch Andy before he fell over.

"Yeah, fine. Just... help me get him up." Together, CC and Ashley got Andy to his feet, though he certainly wasn't supporting his weight on them. Ashley muttered something about another tall bastard and looked up to where Jinxx stood blocking the alleyway entrance, Jake at his back.

Jinxx's eyes traveled over the new vampire and gave Ashley an unreadable look. "What are you planning on doing with him?"

"We can't leave him out here, man!" Jinxx cut off CC with a wave of his hand. Ashley sighed heavily. Jinxx would make them wait until they risked burning up in the sunrise if he didn't answer. Stubborn bastard.

"I'm taking him home. He's recently turned and he'll never make it out here without help. You saw him. He doesn't even know how to feed yet. Probably wouldn't know to get out of the sun either." For one moment, Ashley met Jinxx's pale blue eyes and let the fear of his suspicions be read in his eyes. "I can't leave him."

After a moment of quiet, Jinxx nodded. "CC can carry him." Ashley started to protest, baring his fangs and tightening his hold on Andy even as CC started to try to pick the kid up. Jake stepped forward, putting himself between Ashley and Jinxx. "Ashley!" Jake's voice was stern, authoritative, the tone that said his words were not up for discussion. "CC will carry him. Let him go and you protect our rear."

"C'mon, man. Promise I won't drop him." CC's voice was soft, calming, as he scooped up Andy. Ashley's eyes dropped to the unconscious vampire cradled in his best friend's arms and ran his palm over his own face in exasperation. He had to get himself under control and quickly. He nodded to the rest and let CC step forward, falling a few paces behind the group.

Ashley didn't bother to look up when Jake fell into step beside him. None of them stayed in the back by themselves. That was a rule. One of their many rules that kept them safe and helped them survive. Probably just as well since Ashley was too busy rehashing the last few moments.

He'd sensed the kid, Andy, in the alleyway before he'd heard the trashcan fall. He'd wanted to rip his own best friend's hand off for touching him, especially when he was vulnerable. Ashley would have stayed out, risked the sun and the danger, if Jinxx had said he couldn't bring Andy home with them. And when the kid had finally spoken, those wide blue eyes focusing on Ashley before he passed out? Felt like every fucking birthday he'd ever had or would have, only better. He slid his eyes to Jake. He would know. He could ask and Jake would be straight with him. That would mean saying it out loud though. Ashley couldn't find the strength in him to do that, not yet. Putting his suspicion into actual words and to find out he was wrong would break him. A bright hope snatched away, a reminder that he didn't deserve such a thing. Yet... He lifted his eyes to where CC carried Andy a few feet ahead.

What if Andy was his bondmate? What if he'd actually found him after all these years? What if... He shook his head, looking back to the sidewalk under his feet. Better to ignore it than risk the heartbreak.

What would a Deviant like him know about love anyway?

 

* * *

"You lost him?" The hiss of her voice did not raise a decibel, but it was no less menacing for its soft sound. "He is a child and you lost him."

The three darkly dressed vampires kept their eyes to the floor, heads bowed submissively. "We did not realize he was the one, Your Grace," the one on the left explained. "Your Deviant-"

Her words cut him off. "Where is my Deviant? Why is she not here to account for herself?" The three shuffled nervously. "You have lost both my Deviant _and_ my Prophet." She rose from her dais, long black robes trailing behind her as she descended to the three before her. "I cannot abide failure."

The vampire on her right lifted his head, eyes panicked. "Lady Lily, please, we can hunt for them. We can-" His words stopped abruptly, mouth opening and closing like a fish as his hand went to his throat, dark red blood seeping between his fingers as he crumpled to the stone floor.

Lady Lily's dagger-sharp nails dripped with her now deceased minion's blood. "Yes. You will hunt him. You will find my Prophet and return him to me. There will be no more excuses and no further failures." Red eyes flashed at the remaining two vampires. "Now, go," she ordered and gestured to the dead vampire at her feet. "And do clean up after yourselves."


	2. The Everlasting Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy learns what happened to him and Ashley begins to realize the depth of their connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Estella and SerenityXStar for being my beta readers and keeping this alive.
> 
> Suggested song for Chapter 2: "The End of Outside" - Duncan Sheik

Andy knew immediately that he wasn't in his own bed. The sheets were soft, for starters. He stretched and frowned, wondering why he'd taken a risk to fall asleep with a client before remembering the alley, the pain, and the beautiful man who said it was okay. He sat up with a start, blue eyes wide as he scanned the room.

A pair of booted feet hit the floor, rushing over to the bedside. "Hey. Hey now, you're okay. Remember me?" Ashley gave him a gentle smile, leaning over him. "Andy?"

The younger vampire nodded, relieved in a way he couldn't examine yet. "Ashley." His hand smoothed over the luxurious bedding as he took in the room. "Where did you take me? What happened? Weren't there others with you? Where are they? Am I going through withdrawal?"

Ashley sat on the edge of the mattress, carefully not crowding Andy. "My home. You passed out. Yes and they are probably at the door, waiting for me to let them in. Or at least CC will be. And no, you're not."

"CC? And if I'm not, what the fuck happened to me?" Andy dug his fingers into his hair, relieved that the headache at least seemed to have subsided. "I need a smoke."

The bedroom door creaked open, a shorter pale man entering. "Hey! Ask first," Ashley reprimanded. He huffed as he got to his feet, leaning back against the dresser as the others filed in.

Andy gave each man a once-over. The shortest one, with pale blue eyes, simply rolled his eyes at Ashley, making himself comfortable in the chair he had previously occupied. The next one through the door, with hair looking like he could never be assed with it in his life, stood protectively behind the chair, arms crossed over his chest. The last one, skinnier than even Ashley which Andy would have thought impossible, took up space next to Ashley, his skin only a shade lighter than Ashley's as he leaned into him with a devious grin. Each had pitch black hair and dressed in various shades of black. "Are you in a gang? Because I'm not interested. If this is initiation..." His words died off once he remembered he was sitting on a bed and what initiation might entail. "No. No, no, no. No."

The one in the chair raised his hand, placating him. "Easy. We aren't a gang, not officially, and there's no initiation." Andy squirmed under those eyes. "You've already been initiated in a way. I'm Jinxx."

The man behind him nodded once. "Jake."

"CC. Hey, how are ya? Good? Ash has the best room. Best bed anyways." He waggled his brows at Ashley, who didn't notice, gaze still locked on Andy.

He didn't know what to make of CC's comment or how bubbly he seemed to be. No matter how many times his eyes flicked around the room, he was always drawn back to Ashley. "How long was I out?"

"All day," Ashley answered. "Your body needed it. You'll find it's hard to do much more than sleep during the daylight at first."

Andy started to feel like they were watching him a little too closely, backing up against the pillows, eying them suspiciously. "Why? What happened to me?"

Three dark heads turned to Jinxx, a fourth following as Andy looked at him, while Jinxx merely looked back at Ashley, inclining his head. Ashley grimaced, clearly not appreciating whatever decision had been made. Andy waited, eyes on Ashley's.

"Fuck. Andy, we're not a gang. We're vampires. That's what happened to you. You transitioned."

* * *

Andy stared blankly at him for a moment before tipping his head back and laughing. "Funny. Real funny. No one's ever tried that one on me before. You guys all into Halloween and being goth and looking like an 80s metal band?" He wiped at his eyes, still chuckling as he looked around the room.

One by one, they each smiled at him, canines abnormally long and finely pointed. Jinxx's were the longest and Andy shuddered at the way his eyes seemed to glow in the artificial light. "Fuck. I'm not... My teeth aren't..." He traced his tongue over his teeth in reassurance.

Jake didn't say a word, simply biting down on his own thumb with one sharp tooth and letting the blood well up on his skin. It wasn't much. Barely a drop. Yet Andy was suddenly _starving_ , eyes locked on his hand as though it was prey to track, too distracted by the scent to take much notice of the way his jaw ached.

"Andy." Ashley called his attention over, stepping aside so that Andy could see himself reflected in the mirror behind him. His eyes didn't glow, like Jinxx's, but a pair of dagger-sharp teeth greeted him when he opened his mouth to reply to Ashley. Any words, even expletives, died on his tongue, studying his reflection.

The silence was finally broken by CC. "Aww, what cute widdle baby teeth!" His observation was rewarded by a swift elbow to the ribs from Ashley. "Ow, motherfucker!"

Jinxx's tone was even as he explained. "They may get longer as you age. Some do, some don't and some that do deliberately file theirs down to look younger." Only through many years of practice did Jinxx not cut his eyes to Ashley at this statement. "As you can gather, I am the oldest. CC, who is still learning to hold his tongue, the youngest." CC snorted a little at that. "You must have questions."

Andy blinked at him several times. Not only were vampires real, but he was one? "Fuck yeah, I have questions." He pointed to the mirror. "I can see myself. I thought vampires had no reflection. What about garlic? I love garlic bread. Will it kill me now? What about sunlight? I mean, I'm pretty nocturnal already, but will I die? How old are you exactly? What the hell kinda name is Jinxx? Do you drink blood? Do I have to drink blood now? What about-"

Jake, who had begun chuckling quietly to himself earlier on, was now laughing fully at all the questions. "And we thought CC was bad!" CC just flipped him off, even though he was grinning.

"No, C was like a hyperactive toddler who we'd sugared up and turned loose at Disneyland," Ashley teased, smiling fondly at the other vampire.

"Wonderful. Now will someone answer my fucking questions?"

After the earlier deferral from Jinxx, Ashley took the lead. "A lot of the myths are wrong. Not all of them, but a lot. It's a way to keep ourselves safe and undetected. You can see your reflection and you can eat garlic if you want. The sun, yeah, sadly that one's true. There have been tales that some of us can withstand it in small doses, but I've never seen it." He hesitated. "It's usually the preferred suicide method. One last sunrise and it's over. It's poetic when the eldest ones do it. When the ones who can't adjust or don't know any better do it..." He left the statement unfinished, his heart aching that Andy might take that route if he couldn't accept his new life. "And you've already had blood. Twice at least. To transition and last night when we found you."

Andy almost expected it to turn his stomach, the thought of deliberately swallowing blood, yet it didn't. Last night was still hazy and he couldn't remember much beyond Ashley's first smile. "What else do I need to know?"

Four dark heads turned to Ashley this time. "Who died and elected me ring leader?!" Ashley groaned and smoothed the ends of his hair over his shoulder. "Fine, fine. You need blood to survive, but you can eat other food. The four of us live together, but there are plenty of others who are solitary. You don't have to kill someone when you feed. I haven't killed anyone for food in... at least twenty years. Long life. Not immortal but after a thousand years or so, it feels like it. You'll still age, like Jinxx said, but incredibly slowly. Given how young you are, you could grow into one of the oldest vampires if you don't get killed. It'll be awhile before we know what your powers are. You-"

Andy raised his hand like he was in grade school, interrupting. "Powers? What powers? Can I fly?"

CC snickered. "I asked the same thing! Only I actually tried it."

Jake shushed him so Ashley could continue. "Powers are like talents or skills. It's more supernatural in nature than say being able to paint or sing. This does not leave this room, understand?" He waited for Andy to nod before continuing. "Jinxx is a Mystic. It's why his eyes go all crazy. It means he's talented in magic and learned in the occult. Oh, and he can start fires with his hands." Jinxx nodded, not offering to demonstrate even when Andy almost wiggled in excitement to see it.

"Jake is a Mourner. I don't actually know what he does, but the way it was explained to me before I knew Jake was that a Mourner helps our kind crossover into a final death. He won't say more than that, so don't bother asking."  
  
Jake smiled kindly at Andy. "No one really wants to hear the details."

"This human-sized labrador here," Ashley said, gesturing at CC, "is a Destroyer. He's got the one name that probably doesn't need an explanation. When he uses his power, shit goes down. Literally."

CC's eyes glinted mischievously. "Wanna see?" His hand formed a fist, holding it out to the wall.

Ashley and Jake answered simultaneously. "No!" Ashley reached over to hold CC's wrist back. "We've repaired enough fucking drywall just this month, you ass. Plus you don't have your gloves on." CC just grinned proudly though he did put his hand down.

"And what are you?" Andy tipped his head to Ashley, curious, finding he was much more interested in what Ashley's powers would be than Jinxx's fire-starting, CC's destruction, and whatever the fuck Jake did. He was even more curious to know about Ashley than he was over his own potential powers.

For the first time since he'd started talking, Ashley hesitated, looking uncomfortable. CC jumped right in, throwing an arm around the shorter vamp's shoulders.

"Ash is a Deviant! It's the most awesome thing!" Ashley hissed at him, baring his fangs, but CC continued. "He can seduce anyone. Man, woman, human, vamp, doesn't matter. He lays this voice on them and they will do whatever they can to please him. Comes in real handy picking up chicks."

Andy's blue eyes were wide while Jake and Jinxx studiously looked anywhere other than at Ashley and CC. "There's a story, a real old one, that once two Deviants got into a duel, but rather than fighting or shooting each other, they used their powers. It was a huge deal. People came from all over to watch! Kinda like Woodstock. And they traded innuendos and teased and this went on for hours. Hours! By the end of it, the people watching them were too busy having an orgy to know who won." He grinned. "Course by then I think they were too busy fucking to care." He pulled Ash closer, shaking him a bit. "That's your history, man! Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah, CC. Awesome," Ashley repeated, voice devoid of any inflection. Andy's eyes slid from CC to Ashley, staring, unable to speak. To his credit, Ashley didn't flinch, meeting his gaze. A voice that makes someone do anything... Andy swallowed thickly. Ashley's voice telling him to feed... _Fuckin' shit._

The younger vampire looked away first. "Sounds great. Real handy when you want to force someone to do something." He saw Ashley start out of the corner of his eye, but kept going. "So what am I then? Am I like one of you?"

Jinxx cleared his throat. "As Ashley said, we may not know for awhile yet. Powers manifest in different ways. We'll just have to watch you and see."

"Great. Awesome." He refused to look back at Ashley. "I think... I think I wanna lay down for a bit, if that's okay."

CC pouted, but it was Jake who spoke up. "Sure thing, kid. Come on, guys. Let's give him some space." The others filed out behind him, Ashley lingering in the doorway. Andy refused to look at him.

"I had to save you. I had to do whatever I could to get you to feed. I hope one day you understand that." With that, he left, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

CC slung his arm around Ashley's shoulders, tugging him closer. "C'mon, man. I didn't get my drink on last night. I wanna go out!" The lanky vampire was already dressed for it in his combat boots, skinny black jeans, and death metal band tee. His ever present gloves were tucked into his back pocket. "First round's on me."

Ashley chuckled, his best friend instantly lifting his mood after Andy's accusation. He ducked his head out from under his arm. "I don't know. We can't just leave Andy here in the house. What if he gets hungry? Or decides to try to find wherever home was for him?"

Jinxx looked over at the two of them, marking his page in his ever-present book. "Jake and I will stay. You two need to get out." Jake nodded from his position on the floor at Jinxx's feet. "We'll stay here and watch the kid."

"See?! Built-in babysitters!" CC bounced on his toes. "Get your hat and let's go!"

The shorter vampire gave Jake and Jinxx and questioning look and then sighed good-naturedly. "Alright, okay. Meet you outside in five." CC let out a shout and practically ran for the door. "You're sure you'll be okay with Andy?"

"Yeah, of course." Jake waved him off. "Go have fun and keep your boy out of too much trouble."

Ten minutes later, because he had to do his hair and CC could kiss his ass with his perfect hair, Ashley and CC walked down the street, debating where to spend the evening. Ash had already vetoed the strip clubs, keeping his eyes lowered under the brim of his cowboy hat, thankful when CC didn't press.

"Purple Moose? Monkey Barrel? Salty Dog's? And why are all the bars around here named after fucking animals?!" CC threw his arms in the air. "Like we live in a fucking zoo!"

The other vampire laughed easily. "Full of drunken animals. Let's just hit Salty's. They play better music anyways."

CC poked his arm playfully. "They play that country shit you like. But! The beer's cold and the women are hot. Salty's it is!"

"Not my fault you have no taste. What is that shirt you have on even? Is that music?" Ashley teased. "Now this," he said, gesturing to his own shirt featuring Johnny Cash flipping off the camera. "This is music."

A huff came in reply, black combat boots falling into step with his cowboy boots. "At least my jeans have more fabric than holes!"

"Fashion! I don't expect you to understand." Ashley grinned as he opened the door to the bar, nodding at the bouncer. Being loyal customers had perks and before too long, they were tucked into a corner of the bar, working on their beers. CC scanned the floor for any possible single ladies, but Ash just seemed to find the bottle label fascinating.

"You know, this isn't as much fun when my wing man isn't flying."

Ashley rolled his eyes. " _You_ are _my_ wing man and you know it." He kept his hat pulled down low, not wanting to risk bringing his buddy down but unable to stay quiet. "What do you think about the newbie?"

A curious look crossed CC's face, turning fully back around to face Ash. "Andy? He's alright. Well, he'll be alright once he gets his legs under him. Looked like a damn baby deer when we brought him home." Ashley snorted at the apt comparison. "Once he finds his power, I imagine he'll probably want to move on."

Ash coughed, choking on his beer. "Maybe he should stay. You know how dangerous it is right now. And he's just a kid. We could protect him. We probably should."

"Yeah, if he wants." CC shrugged, distracted by a brunette at the bar. "Hey! Hey." He kicked Ashley under the table, earning him a glare. "Let's go see if she has a friend."

"Nah, man. I'm not in the mood tonight." Blunt black polished nails pulled the label off his bottle. "You go ahead."

CC gaped at his boy. "Are you sick?! Are you seriously turning down the chance for booty?! The Deviant doesn't want to fuck?!" Ashley hissed at the mention of his power. "What if... what if she's your bonded?! How about that? Never gonna find her sitting here like a lump!"

Ashley felt almost sick under his hat, wishing he'd started with something stronger than beer. He trusted CC with absolutely everything, but he couldn't put voice to the words banging around in his head now. Bonded. Oh, his soul knew, even if he couldn't admit it to himself yet. He swallowed. "Doubt it. There's never been a bonded Deviant in our history. Probably a good reason for that."

"There's never been a _recorded_ bonded Deviant. Doesn't mean it didn't happen," the other vampire countered.

He shrugged, brushing his flat-ironed hair back over his shoulder. "We're sluts. Who would want to commit themselves to that? Not only have I fucked just about everything in sight, but I can't stop. And you heard Andy. How is what I do any different than rape?"

CC reached across the small table and clasped his friend's wrist. "I have never seen you force anyone to do something they didn't want to do or wasn't necessary for them. Maybe some Deviants have, alright, but not you. Kid would have died if you hadn't gotten him to feed. You saved him. He's talking out his ass right now because he's scared. Don't let it get to you. As for the fucking..." He sighed, letting go of him. "You think I like being a Destroyer?"

Brown eyes peeked up from under his hat. "Well, yeah. You love it. Even though you're filthy afterwards."

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. Most times I do love it. It's just so much fun. But, dude, I destroy things. I don't get to make people happy. You do. Never seen you leave anyone yet who wasn't wearing one hell of a smile after."

"And how's a mate supposed to handle that? First time I don't come home at dawn? Next time my-," he held up his fingers and made air-quotes, "'services' are needed? What's that gonna do to him? Or her?" His heart was pounding, hoping he'd covered his slip quickly enough.

"If they love you, they'll deal. That's what bondeds do." He looked wistfully at the woman he'd spotted earlier. "Or so I hear, but _someone_ is cock-blocking me with his emo ass."

"Fine," Ashley said, getting to his feet. "I'm empty anyway." CC hopped up to his side like an eager puppy. "If nothing else, you'll shut up for awhile."

* * *

An hour later, Ash had his back leaning against the bar top, perched on a barstool. A leggy blonde was draped across his chest, giggling as he tied a black bandana around her throat. "There you go, baby doll." She tried to straighten to kiss him, swaying when he dodged and gave her his cheek. He steadied her easily and checked her coloring. She looked okay. It was probably a combination of too much alcohol and the blood loss. He adjusted the bandana to make sure his bite mark was covered. She'd be okay, maybe more hungover than usual tomorrow with a sore neck, but okay. Ashley swatted at her bum. "Go on, scoot."

CC still had his arm around the brunette he'd picked out earlier, grinning like a loon. Ash rolled his eyes. Who had given him a microphone? The other vampire was freestyling over the PA system, most patrons ignoring him, but he didn't care as he basked in the attention of the girl. She, like the blonde, now sported a dark bandana around her throat, though she seemed in better shape. Sex would do that to you, Ash figured.

The entire bar groaned as the lights flickered and came back up. Both CC and Ashley had to hide their eyes, the suddenly bright light like a spike of pain against their sensitive retinas. Pulling his hat down lower, Ashley went to go collect his friend. "Hey, man," he said, patting his shoulder. "Time to saddle up and head home." Both the brunette and fucking CC pouted at him. "Nope, nuh-hunh. You know Jinxx would have kittens if we don't come home. Plus we got the kid to worry about now."

The brunette subtly pulled away at that. "You have a child?"

"No, he's not-" CC's amber eyes glared at Ashley. "He's not really a kid. He's definitely not mine."

"Right, sure." The brunette slid away from him, waving. "I'm not looking for baggage." Ashley just snorted. "Thanks for the bang."

CC watched her going, fists curling at his sides. "One day, I'm going to deck you and I might not feel bad about it." Ashley just held out a beer he'd procured for CC before last call. "Well, alright if you're going to bring apology gifts." CC knocked it back and tossed it into the bin behind the bar. "Ten points!"

"Come on, playboy." The shorter vampire started walking out of the bar, knowing CC would follow. "What were you doing with that microphone? Other than abusing it."

"You need to get with the times! I was rapping. And I am damn good at it." He looped his arm over Ashley's shoulders, the two of them falling into a natural tipsy walk, leaning into each other. "Here, listen."

"No, no, no!" Ashley chuckled, winding his own arm behind his bestie's waist. "Let's sing. I'll even let you pick."

By the time the pair had made it home, they'd sung everything from "Stairway to Heaven" to "All My Exes Live in Texas" - though Ashley had had to teach CC the words to that one. They stood finishing the last few bars between laughter on the front step when Jinxx opened the door, sighing and shaking his head. "You two sound like mating alley cats out here. Get in the fucking house."

"Yes, Mom." CC giggled and half-danced his way inside, Ashley following along behind. "Look! A sofa!" He flung himself face first onto the cushions. "Mm, comfy."

Jinxx gave Ashley a look. "I got him. Go on back to Jake before he wakes up and fusses that you're not there." Jinxx just heaved another long-suffering sigh and headed back upstairs to his bedroom. "C, dude, get up. That couch may be comfy but your bed is even better." He got a shoulder under the other vamp, helping him to his feet. "Look, mind if I crash with you tonight? The kid is in my bed."

"Yay! Sleepover!" CC clung to him as Ashley steered him up to his room. "I love you, man. Oh hey! Bed! Yay!" He practically dove onto his bed, not even bothering with his boots, face buried in his pillows.

"Yeah, love you too." He tugged off CC's boots, his only reward a loud snoring. "Be right back." His room was right down the hall and given the hour, he figured Andy must be asleep. He would sneak in, get his stuff, and come back. He was halfway into the darkened room when his bedside lamp clicked on, the young vampire sitting up on the bed, clearly having been awake. Ashley felt like he had a heart attack. "Shit! Fuck, sorry. Figured you were asleep." His eyes went to the curtained window. "It's almost dawn, man."

Those disconcertingly blue eyes stared at him. "I know. You weren't here."

Ashley had to blink a few times. It felt like the kid was accusing him of something again, something he should feel guilty about, but damn if he could make it out in his inebriated state. "Yeah. CC and I went out. You, uh, you okay?"

Andy nodded, looking at the bed like he was lost. "I'm in your bed."

"Hey, it's okay." This was better. Ashley knew how to answer that. He'd heard it enough after all. "You stay here. I'm going to bunk with CC tonight. Just came in to get a few things and then I'm out of your way." He smiled gamely, continuing on to the bathroom to illustrate. "You'll find it easier to sleep when the sun's up. Your body will do it naturally." He came back out, stopping to grab some clean clothes. "Everyone's home, so shout out if you need anything." He turned to face the kid again and had to resist the urge to drop everything and go hold him. Andy had pulled his knees to his chest, making himself as small as possible and everything in Ashley demanded he go to him. _Fuck. FUCK!_ He forced himself to move to the door and not to the bed. "Well. Good night, Andy." As the door clicked shut behind him, he had to lean back against it, taking deep breaths to simply try to find the strength to walk down the hall.

His ears caught words he doubted Andy knew he could hear, spurring him to get away from the connection trying to pull him back in, that scared deep voice ringing in his head.  
  
"Night, Ashley."


	3. Bloodstain for Your Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually a vampire has to feed.
> 
> {WARNING: This chapter focuses on vampire feeding and implied darker themes. It is not gory, but if you're sensitive, this is your warning.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincere thanks to my beta-readers, SerenityXStar and Estella, for reading this immediately after I sent it to them. And yes, I will thank them at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> Suggested song for Chapter 3: "Wild Boys" - Duran Duran

Ashley had his head down on the kitchen table. He needed a drink because this tea of Jinxx's was just not doing it for him. Andy and CC had gone out to find an abandoned building that CC could destroy for the kid. Ashley had begged off and deeply regretted it now. Not that he didn't trust CC to take care of Andy, of course, but he could feel Andy's excitement and joy in some piece of his being and he hated not being part of that. He groaned.

The chair across the table moved across the floor. Ashley slowly lifted his head to find Jake watching him. He only groaned again and put his head back down.

"You're bonded to him." A simple assessment as Jake reached over and stole the mug of tea from Ashley.

He didn't dare lift his head yet. "Where's Jinxx?"

Jake lifted the mug to his lips. "His study." He sipped the tea and made a face. "I won't see him before dawn."

Ashley lifted his head with a sigh, fingers dragging through his hair. "How did you know? I haven't even been sure."

"You're moping. You're short-tempered, more so than usual. You've been anti-social. I don't know where you've been sleeping but it hasn't been your bed. Andy told me that." Ashley winced. "You're somehow joined at the hip with him and yet you're pushing him away. And you look like shit."

"Hey! I do not." Ashley mumbled, eyes still on the table. "Deviants don't fall in love. We don't have bondmates."

"You have one."

Ashley's hand slapped on the table. "I can't! Jake, I can't be bonded and definitely not to _him_. He's so new and so young and so beautiful and he's been through so much in his life already and he needs to be protected and taught and guarded and..." Jake merely lifted his brows. "Fuck. Maybe I am a little short-tempered."

"Only a little," Jake teased. "He knows about bondmates, you know."

Ashley's eyes widened. "I didn't tell him."

"He asked about Jinxx and me. Andy's a sweet kid. He found the whole idea romantic." Ashley groaned and set his head back down on the table. They were both silent for a few minutes, Jake's voice gentle when he spoke again. "Can you sense him?"

"Yeah," Ashley said into the wood of the table. "He's happy. Safe." There was something else that he was trying to catch, if he could just focus. "He's hungry. Fuck, Jake. I don't want CC teaching him how to feed. He plays with his food."

A few bandanas slid across the table to him. "Then maybe you should go find him."

* * *

Ashley pulled his motorcycle into an abandoned lot, parking next to CC's black truck. The sounds of cheering and excited laughter reached his ears before he even had his helmet off. What had once been a bank, long closed after being subsumed by a larger bank, consisted of nothing more than wasted bricks and broken concrete now. CC had clearly been to work.

"And then they say it's an earthquake or something. Right? An earthquake that hit just one building." CC's voice carried over to Ashley who could only barely see the tips of his gloved hands waving above the rubble.

Andy's deeper voice answered and Ashley had to bite back a groan. "Yeah, I saw that shit on the news. That was all you?!"

Ashley started picking his way over the ruined building, missing CC's reply, scowling at the dust coating his boots. "Fuckin' C..."

"I heard that!" Ashley climbed to the top of what had once been a wall to find the two vampires in the clearing of the former bank lobby. "Shouldn't come out if you don't want to get dirty." CC beamed up at his best friend, clearly giving no fucks about the dirt covering him and Andy, only kicking up more as he stomped around. Andy was perched on another small pile, taking a long drag on a cigarette, arm wrapped around his waist. Bright blue eyes lifted to Ashley and a smile ticked the corner of his mouth.

The older vampire looked away first. "I needed to get outta the house. Jinxx is holed up in his study again and Jake was talkative." CC rolled his eyes, sitting next to Andy as Ashley climbed down to them. "You did good, CC. Messy but good. Put on a nice show for Andy?" They both nodded, Andy puffing away on his cigarette. Ashley stepped to the side so he wouldn't be in the smoke. "Hey kid. You hungry?"

Those blue eyes looked up at him in surprise, masking it by taking another pull on the cig and holding it up. "This usually kills any hunger pains but it's not working now. And my teeth hurt."

"Oh yeah, that's a sign you need to eat." CC leaned into the younger vampire. "Why didn't you say something? C'mon, I'll show ya the ropes." He was already halfway to standing before Ashley put his hand out.

"Hold up. I'll teach him." The taller vampire opened his mouth to protest. "No. I got this."

Andy's gaze bounced between the two. As much as he'd enjoyed spending time with CC, he found himself really hoping Ashley would be the one to show him how to feed. "But you came on your bike! You need me to drive," CC countered.

"I have an extra helmet. I keep it for your thick hea-" Ashley cut off, giving him a strange look. "If you heard me roll up on the bike, why weren't you hiding? I could have been anyone. It could have been FEAR. Fuck, C, how reckless can you be?"

CC simply shrugged and gestured at Andy. "He said it was you."

Ashley's head swiveled slowly to Andy, who finished his cigarette and crushed it under his boot. "Yeah, I could sense that you were nearby. When we heard the bike, the feeling got stronger. I knew it was you." Ashley turned away and cursed under his breath. "What's FEAR?"

"A story for another day," Ashley said, interrupting CC. "Come on, let's get you fed." He held out his gloved hand for Andy who took it, unfolding from his perch with an easy grace. Not that Ashley noticed.

CC pouted. "Fine, I'm going to the club. Don't wait up!" With that, the Destroyer scrambled up his handiwork, disappearing.

* * *

He didn't want to think about how nice it felt to be pressed up against Ashley's back. His arms clung to his waist, thighs tensing as they leaned into a turn, the bike moving smoothly through traffic as they made their way further into the city. Andy hadn't been lying when he said he knew it was Ashley earlier. Once CC had pulled out of the driveway, Andy realized he could still sense Ashley. The feeling grew weaker the farther away they'd gone, but it was still there, steady as his own heartbeat.

His stomach clenched and he groaned under the helmet. Andy was used to an irregular eating pattern, but he'd always relied on the nicotine to take the edge off. With that not working, his body was all too happy to remind him that he needed food. The ache in his teeth was new though. Ashley's hand rubbed over Andy's hands over his stomach and Andy wondered if he could sense him too.

They pulled into an alley next to one of the many bars downtown, parking the bike in the shadows. The street noises came rushing back to Andy's hearing as he pulled the helmet off, Ashley's coming off as well. The older vampire took the helmet without a word, tucking them away in the cases on the back of the bike. Andy slung himself off the motorcycle and reached immediately for another cigarette.

"Wait. You'll probably want one afterwards." Ashley shrugged. "Jinxx always used to smoke after he fed." He motioned for him to follow him to the edge of the alley, remaining mostly in the shadows as he watched the sidewalk. "Do you have a preference?"

Andy leaned against the opposite wall, cigarettes tucked away. To anyone passing by, they would look like two guys just chatting. "A preference for what?" He frowned and rubbed at his mouth, trying to ease the discomfort.

Ashley watched the gesture. "That's your teeth. If you can keep your lips shut, you can let them down. It'll stop it from hurting." He sighed at Andy's confused look and took off his gloves. "Here." The vampire let his own canines lengthen to bite down into pad of his thumb. Dark red blood welled into the wound. Andy's teeth grew in response and his sigh of relief was bitten off by a hungry growl. "Easy, kid. We'll get you fed." Ashley sucked his thumb into his mouth to stop the blood, attention refocusing on the crowd hanging around the bar, missing the needy look Andy gave him as he watched his thumb disappear between his lips. "A preference for a male or female to eat."

Andy sank back against the wall, staring at Ashley's profile. He needed a moment to register that he was being asked for a reply, words sounding weird to his ears as he tried to speak around the sharp teeth. "A chick," he replied. A girl would, theoretically, be easier to subdue and wouldn't remind him of working... or of Ashley. The other vampire nodded, eyes narrowing as he selected a couple.

"Now remember. You're _feeding_. You're not killing anyone. It's just like donating blood for them. You might get a little buzz if they've been drinking. It doesn't hurt them, unless you make it hurt. Keep your bite quick and suck hard." He smiled as he caught the woman's eye, beckoning her and her date over. "Move into the shadows with her, like you were gonna get a bj or something." The Deviant's voice went to pure silk as the woman and man approached. "Hey, honey. You and your man got a minute?"

The woman giggled as Ashley's power wrapped around her, drawing them both in. Andy watched, keeping his lips firmly shut, even as he smiled at the confident way Ashley pulled the woman to him. He was starting to recognize the change in Ashley's tone when he used his power. The energy was completely different from CC's display. Whereas CC's power had an electric feel, like the air before a thunderstorm, Ashley's was smooth, warm, and relaxing. The Deviant whispered into the woman's ear, her eyes flicking over to Andy with a warm smile. He kissed her cheek and let her go, reaching for the man.

"Your friend says you're hungry." Andy stepped further back into the darkness, lips twitching. Ashley was smiling charmingly at the man, fingers tugging at his jacket as he laughed, playfully pulling him back in the alley as well. Andy's smile faded a bit, but he shook it away, taking the woman's hand as he propped himself against the wall. He couldn't see Ashley anymore, but the airy laughter echoed down the bricks. The woman pressed herself against him. "Your friend is cute."

A low growl vibrated in Andy's chest, grabbing her arms. "Don't talk." Her chin tipped up to look at him, hair falling back to reveal her throat. His stomach tightened again and he bent over her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume and the alcohol she'd been drinking. With a deep breath, he let instincts take over, mouth opening over her skin, teeth sinking in at the pulse jumping in her throat. Her hands clung to him and he braced for a moment in case she tried to fight him off. Instead he heard a soft sigh, his own coming as the first taste of blood hit his tongue. His lips closed over the open wound and he sucked, long pulls of warm blood sliding down his throat, relieving the ache in his stomach.

Ashley's hand on his shoulder made him lift his head, fangs bared. "Easy, kid. Easy." The man leaned against the wall across from them, a new black bandana tied around his wrist. "Come on, one more drink and you're done." Andy obediently dipped his head and took another swallow, licking the red sticky fluid away from his lips. Ashley took hold of the woman as she swayed. "Hey, honey. Remember me? Just gonna fix you up real quick. Lick her neck, kid." Andy did as he was told, eyes wide as the wounds closed over.  
  
Ashley shook out one of the bandanas Jake had given him earlier. "Here, honey. Got a present for you." He gently tied the cloth around her neck, covering what remained of Andy's bite. "Now go on home and take it easy tomorrow. Okay?" He cupped her cheek with a smile and directed her back to her date. "Look after her, yeah?" The man saluted with a laugh, arm over the woman's shoulder as they weaved their way back to the sidewalk. "Well." Ashley crossed his arms over his chest, examining Andy from head to foot. "There's that cherry popped."

The younger vampire turned scarlet. "Ashley," he hissed.

The other vampire simply laughed. "Go ahead and have your cigarette. Dawn's coming."

* * *

They were singing to her. Their voices echoed off the stone in a cacophony. Her long nails scratched across the stone as she walked through the hall, red robe flowing behind her. Their song filled her with her own peace, a tranquil moment where she could forget about the hunt, being hunted, ruling, FEAR, all of it. It simply faded away as she ambled across the stone floor, head tipped one way and then the other, almost humming with their melody. If she had had a partner, she would have waltzed, one of the old styles from when there were balls and extravagant gowns and she was a young thing with beaus dripping off her.

One particular high note had her pausing and closing her eyes, grinning at the pure beauty of it, lengthy canines catching the candlelight. This, this is why this was the favorite spot of her home, her fortress. This music that captured her, calmed her, inspired her. Another note joined the first, drawing the high one out, changing the pitch. She opened her eyes, her grin turning sharper, darker, loving when her minions used the buzzsaw.

Lady Lily resumed her stroll, the tortured screams of her victims resonating off the walls, the scent of blood thick in the air. It was a good day.


	4. Tame Your Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Arsonist's Lullaby" by Hozier.

Andy's powers didn't manifest for several months. Even Jinxx was beginning to get concerned, but Ashley refused to worry about it. Life was good, really good, in a way he hadn't had for decades. They were sitting on the bed, cross-legged, examining each other's tattoos when the question first came up. A summer thunderstorm had knocked out the power and they traced inked lines by candlelight, voices soft as they told the story behind each mark.

"How did it happen?" Andy kept his eyes on one of Ashley's many star tattoos, fingers hovering above the lines. "How did you get turned?"

The older vampire sighed. "Do you really want to hear the story?" Andy's dark headed nodded. "I was young and stupid. I came out here to be famous, like everyone else. Why I thought I would be special, I don't know." The other vampire opened his mouth to object, but Ashley kept talking. "I didn't even care how I got famous as long as it was something creative. Clothing design, music, branding, anything. I'd graduated an arts school and started a couple bands to pay bills. We didn't have a manager so I basically did all that and our booking." The younger vampire's fingers trailed down his forearm as he listened. "Then one promoter put me in contact with a club manager. She said we could play any night we wanted, as many nights as we wanted, if I went to bed with her." Andy's hand froze. "Like I said, young and stupid. I fucked her and woke up the next night feeling like I was going through withdrawal after ten rounds with Mike Tyson."

Andy's eyes lifted, pupils wide in the dim light. "...transition." Ashley nodded. "Did you know? Did she... did she stay?"

"Yeah, she did. I think she was more impressed that I survived at first. She got me through it and stayed with me until..." He stopped, taking Andy's hand and brushing his thumb over the ink work at his wrist. "Until we found out I was a Deviant. Then she ran and I don't know what happened to her."

Andy sat quietly with his own accusations ringing in his head. He'd distrusted Ashley because of his power, Ashley who had been rejected from the start simply because of his nature.

"...she had dark hair and a red dress." Andy's eyes went distant as he talked, offering his own story. "I was just happy that she was a woman and not usually one of the fat old guys that came around. I should have known better. My instincts told me not to go out that night and work, but I did. I had a headache. I don't really remember much else about her. I came to with a splitting headache and nauseous in one of my hiding spots by myself." Ashley didn't dare look up into those blue eyes. "I thought she'd drugged me. I didn't know..." The vampire threaded their fingers together, tan skin against pale. Andy swallowed thickly with the need to talk. "I... I turned tricks, Ashley. That's what I was doing when she found me." He huffed out a laugh. "I was happy I didn't have to blow some fat sweaty jackass for once and she made me this. How's that for an origin story?"

Ashley's chocolate eyes met Andy's. "Do you think I would judge you for that? As a Deviant?" He lowered his gaze again, thumb brushing up his tattooed sleeve, gently turning his arm to examine the various pictures. Andy could only watch him, amazed with the ease with which Ashley accepted his past. A soft smile crossed his face.

"Clothing design, hunh?" The question brought a small smile to Ashley's face and the two continued talking until the candles burned down and the sun came up, finally falling asleep still clothed in each other's arms.

* * *

"Fuck. Oh, fuck." Andy's hand braced on the kitchen wall, holding himself up and closing his eyes. It didn't make a difference; halos of light still appeared behind his lids and bile still choked in his throat.

CC had been fixing them sandwiches and reached over to Andy's shoulder. "Hey, kid. If you don't want mayo, just say so." He tried to tease, but when Andy only tightened his jaw, CC's brows came down. "Andy?"

The younger vamp crumpled to his knees, curling in on himself, clutching his head. The pain was worse than it'd been when he was human and Andy felt tears forming behind his lashes. After so many weeks without a migraine, he'd hoped that becoming a vampire meant they had stopped. He was vaguely aware of CC rushing out of the kitchen, vaguely aware of someone helping him to his feet, and then he was lifted into someone's arms and everything in his head went clear.

Jake and Ashley were fighting something, some people, humans, in dark robes and the humans had staffs and Ashley caught one across his ribs and Jake was cornered with two of the humans and Ashley ripped out the throat of the one who'd hit him and then the shaking started and CC was yelling at them to get the fuck out of there and they were running and... 

"Ow!"

Andy extended his hand and grabbed hard at the first thing he felt. Slowly, he forced his eyes open, his vision hazy as the edge of his migraine faded. Ashley leaned over him, grimacing from Andy's brutal grip on his arm. He'd been laid down on their bed, unaware that he'd left the kitchen. "Ashley?"

"Yeah, yeah, can you let me go?" Andy removed his hand with a murmured apology. "What happened?"

The bed shifted as CC sat on his other side, sandwiches abandoned. Andy closed his eyes. "I... I get migraines sometimes. That's all." He frowned, eyes blinking back open. "Never had one end so quick though. Usually I'm out of it for almost half a day. Never hallucinated before either."

"Your physiology is different now. That might be why," Ashley said comfortingly though he didn't look convinced. "Also means whatever you usually take won't work the same. Like smoking when you were hungry."

CC rubbed his stomach, satisfied that Andy wasn't going to pass out on them. "Speaking of! Want that sandwich?" Andy almost looked green and waved away the mention of food. CC chuckled and patted his leg. "All mine then." Ashley merely rolled his eyes as CC sauntered out of the room.

Andy's fingers tangled into Ashley's, trying to tug him down beside him now that they didn't have company. "Don't leave."

"Wouldn't think of it." The older vampire stretched out next to him, kissing his temple. "What did you see?"

* * *

A huff of air was forced out of Ashley's lungs as the staff cracked painfully against his ribs. _Fuck fuck fuck_. He couldn't afford to get knocked off his feet and he struggled to stay crouched, not giving into the impulse to fall back on his ass. Nearby Jake was swinging viciously as he was backed into a corner and Ashley knew things could go real bad, real quick.

They'd heard rumors FEAR was in the area. The rumors said FEAR was hunting something but when were they not? FEAR had always pursued the vampires and when it meant protecting their kind, Ashley and the others were happy to kill a few humans as needed. He and Jake had only gone out to investigate and now they were caught in a warehouse, getting the shit beat out of them. Ashley growled and launched himself at the human who had hit him. His blood was hot as Ashley sank his teeth into the vulnerable flesh of his throat, letting it spray as he separated flesh and muscle.

The flooring under his boots shuddered and caught his attention. Through the shaking of the walls and the noise of the humans who realized he'd killed one of them, Ashley heard C calling his name, Jake yanking him off the body and out past CC as he brought the building down on the humans.

Ashley bent over, coughing out the dust and blood, his ribs protesting with each inhale. Jake rubbed Ashley's back, a purple bruise forming along his own jaw. "We gotta go. Can you run?" The thought of even walking briskly sent Ashley into another coughing fit. He had to shake his head.

"Got the truck. Toss him in the bed." CC scowled as he pulled off his gloves and walked by them, the building leveled behind him. Jake nodded, and though it obliterated Ashley's pride, he picked him up, carrying him to the truck and setting him down as CC started the engine. Jake pulled the gate up and pushed Ashley to lie down. CC opened the cab window so they could hear him. "I'll go as gentle as I can, but you gotta hold him still."

* * *

"What in the fucking hell happened?" Andy's question hung in the air as CC and Jake helped carry Ashley into the house, his arm cradling his chest, dried blood over his mouth and chin. He knew. He still asked, but Andy knew what he'd seen during his migraine had come true. He followed them up the stairs, glowering from the doorway as Ashley was laid out on their bed. Jinxx pushed up Ashley's tee, examining the dark bruise forming over his ribs.

"He's fed," Jake explained. "Obviously. We got jumped in that old warehouse by the railroad tracks. Fucking FEAR all up in there like ants and they-"

"Hit him in the chest with a rod." Andy interrupted, three pairs of eyes turning to him. "I saw it. When I had that migraine." He could swear Jinxx's eyes glowed. "I didn't know..."

CC leaned back against the wall next to Andy. "Those fuckers should be dead now, fucking roaches. At least my boy definitely got that one. He'll be okay, yeah?"

Jinxx refocused his attention on Ashley, fingers moving carefully over his side. "Yes, there aren't any broken bones. A few days rest and he will heal fine." Jinxx brushed his hair out of his eyes as he straightened. "You had a vision of the fight before it happened?" Andy nodded, eyes back on Ashley. Jinxx's mouth twitched. "Jake? Come to the library with me. We'll get ice for your jaw first. CC?" The taller vamp turned his attention to Jinxx. "Come let me look at your hands." It wasn't a question and CC didn't object, trailing after them out of the room.

Andy closed the door, sealing them away. "Are you really okay?"

Ashley struggled to push himself into a sitting position, grunting as he fell back against the pillow. "Yeah, Jinxx knows what he's doing." Andy crossed over, propping the pillows and helping Ashley up. "Gotta be on bed rest, mostly so I don't break anything. Bones don't heal up that easy even like this. Not without going in after it."

The younger vampire perched on the edge of the bed. "What do you need?"

"Wanna play doctor?" Ashley gave him a sardonic smile, holding out his hand. "Lay down with me. I'm real tired and some company while I nap would be nice." Andy crawled over his legs carefully, curling against his uninjured side. "You know..." Ashley's fingers threaded through Andy's hair. "I realized I was in your vision as the staff was coming at me. Knew it'd hurt but I also knew I'd be okay then."

"Why would I know what was gonna happen though? I thought it was more auras, like I've always had, but when you picked me up..." Andy hesitated, unsure what to do with his hands until Ashley took one and placed it over his chest. "When you picked me up, it was like watching a movie. Is telling the future some sort of weird vampire thing?"

Ashley tried to chuckle, but his breath caught, making him cough. "Not that I know of. Shame you couldn't have seen a few minutes earlier. We could have lit the place up before we went in." Against his side, he felt Andy frown. "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. Everything will be okay." Neither of them really believed it, but it was still nice to hear.

* * *

Jinxx gathered everyone in Andy and Ashley's bedroom the following nightfall. "Have you ever heard of a Prophet?" Jake stood behind Jinxx, already having been told of Jinxx's suspicions. CC's eyes widened and Ashley groaned. Andy shook his head. "It's not too much unlike a biblical prophet, only our Prophets are even rarer. We've gone generations, our generations, without one."

"So, Prophets like in the Bible?" Andy scratched at his head. "That's all bullshit."

"Is it?" Jinxx propped his elbow on his knee. "A young vampire with no apparent lineage, neither human nor vampire, who sees events yet to happen in blinding visions. An anchor keeps the visions clear for understanding though not always necessary." He hesitates. "A Prophet is a tool used to the benefit or detriment of vampires everywhere."

Ashley frowned, feeling Andy tense next to him on the bed. "A tool," Andy repeated. Ashley's hand tightened on his thigh. "I'm not a fucking tool."

"You can be used though," Jinxx stated. "You can't stop the visions as more than Ashley can stop being a Deviant or I a Mystic. Except we can choose when to utilize our powers. You can't."

"Well fuck that!" Andy punched the bed. Ashley reached out to rub Andy's shoulder, stung when he jerked away from the touch.

"Would that we could," Jake replied, eyes reflecting the pain in Ashley's. "We're at war. Every time we leave this house, we face the potential of a battle. FEAR. Other vampires. It's constant. War is our lives."

Andy's fangs extended in his anger, jostling Ashley as he perched on the bed. "I didn't ask to be in your fucking war! I'm not some damned soldier. I didn't ask for this shit! I don't want to be a fucking Prophet!" With a grimace for his aching ribs, Ashley sat up and wrapped his arms around Andy, pinning his arms to his side.

Jinxx stood slowly, completely unimpressed with Andy's raging. "You can't change what you are." He gestured for Jake and CC to leave the room. "But you have to trust us. We will protect you. And we'd never use you." He paused at the door. "I won't tell you to stay here, but Ashley isn't well enough to go with you if you leave. I'm sure you can make your own decision." With that, the door clicked quietly shut behind him.

Once alone, the younger vampire rounded on the one holding him. "Let me go! Get your fucking hands off me!" He twisted and pushed and fell off the bed when Ashley released him. "Fuck all of you." Rolling to his feet, Andy rushed for the door.

"He's right." Ashley's voice carried from the bed as he lay back, mindful of his healing ribs. "I'm not strong enough to go with you yet. If you leave, you're alone. Again."

Andy's throat suddenly felt tight as he stared at his hand on the doorknob. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"No," the older vampire agreed. "But it doesn't sound like you really liked being on your own before either. I know you can do it. I know you could survive, at least for awhile, on your own. But you don't have to." Ashley's voice wavered. "Stay." If Andy left, he couldn't follow him tonight but he would. He would go after him and if Andy never meant to return, then Ashley would stay with him. All he could do now was hope Andy would decide to stay.

Andy turned and fell back against the door. His shoulders still held his earlier tension, eyes full of indecision and doubt. "Are you using your power on me?"

Ashley scowled at the accusation and forced himself not to withdraw. "No. I am asking you to stay."

Neither moved as Andy's fangs edged over his lower lip. He didn't want to leave. He wanted it less than he wanted to be used. It wasn't his war, but Ashley was his... "Anchor." Ashley's head tipped to the side. "Jinxx said something about prophets having an anchor. I... I think you're mine."

Ashley's breath caught in his throat. It was more than just an anchor, but the words "we're bonded" just wouldn't come. Instead he simply opened his arms. Andy didn't move from the door. "I can't come to you. You have to let go of your pride and come to me."

"I don't have to do anything," Andy snapped, looking away.

"No. No, you don't. And as long as your life isn't in danger, I would never make you do anything." Andy growled. "I'm not going to lose you and I'm not going to apologize for forcing you to live. Now come here."  
  
With a few more doubtful glances at the door, Andy slunk back to the bed, perching next to Ashley's hip. "I don't really want to go. I don't want..." He let his voice trail off, eyes on Ashley's.

His heart ached as he reached up, massaging the back on Andy's neck, pulling him closer. "I know." To his surprise, Andy leaned into the gentle tug. Ashley's mouth went dry and he licked his lips, Andy's eyes drawn to them. "I don't want you to go. Stay with me."

As their lips met, those were the last words he would say that weren't Andy's name for several hours.


	5. Not Enough for You

Ashley knew he shouldn’t have done it. A lie of omission was still a lie. But as Andy tipped his head back, dark hair stuck to sweaty skin, eyes closed in bliss, Ashley couldn’t find it in himself to care.

* * *

Andy waved Jake off as he clutched his head. Another vision had led them to an infrequently used maintenance road. Only a few FEAR idiots had shown, but it was the first time Andy encountered their own kind who fought with FEAR. Or thought they did as Andy noticed another vampire shot from behind. He rubbed his temples, trying to stay focused, to retreat to the darkness of trees lining the dirt road. A spray of blood hit his side before Ashley slung an arm around his shoulders, tucking him into his body. It meant losing his sight for a moment as the vision and pain cleared, but he sank against Ashley as he fired off a gun he’d lifted off one of the dead FEAR. 

Ashley dragged him back into the woods, sitting him down against a tree trunk. “You okay?” He crouched down, combing Andy’s hair off his face, checking him for wounds. “I gotta go back and finish. The pain gone for now?” Andy nodded weakly, grimacing at the motion. Ashley dropped a kiss on his forehead and took off back into the fray. He retched once, blood from vampire he’d bitten coming back up, and simply settled against the tree to wait.

Jinxx’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Are you well? Andy?” He leaned down over him. “Do you need healing?” He shook his head and tried to smile, tapping his forehead. Jinxx nodded, leaving him to help the others. Andy pushed himself to his feet, only getting as far as upright and leaning back against the tree. Ashley stepped through the tree line, wiping at his face and hands.

“Fuckers bleed so much, we could have a fucking party.” Fire started crackling on the road behind them. With no buildings to bring down, it fell to Jinxx to clean up. Ashley stuck his handkerchief into his back pocket, somewhat less bloody but still reeking of it. It made Andy’s fangs extend into his mouth. “Hey. You’re up. That’s a good sign.” Andy’s hand snapped out, snatching the front of Ashley’s tee and yanking him closer. Ashley grit his teeth as his palms smacked against the tree to keep himself from falling. “Woah, hey now.”

“I want you,” Andy growled. Without waiting for Ashley’s reply, he slammed their mouths together, grip tightening on his shirt to keep him in place. He felt hot, hungry, and with Ashley pressed against him, so fucking hard. He ground his hips into Ashley, breaking away with a pained yip as Ashley nipped his bottom lip. “What?!”

He hated to do it, but Ashley pushed himself away. “We gotta get home. This isn’t the place.” Andy opened his mouth to argue, but Ashley didn’t stop. “The fire’s gonna get attention. We have to get outta here, not fuck here in the dirt.” He grabbed Andy’s wrist, pulling him along behind him. He could feel Andy glaring but he didn’t turn around. “Here.” Ashley nudged him to the truck where Jinxx and Jake were getting into the truck bed, CC at the wheel. “Go home with the guys.” He spun on his heel, stomping to his bike. “I’m going to look for stragglers.”

The few hours of separation hadn’t cooled either of their tempers when Ashley returned home. Andy jumped on him as soon as the door opened. “What the fuck?!” He shoved Ashley. “You sent me home like a fucking child! You’re not supposed to go fighting by yourself. What the fuck?!” Andy scrapped his fingers through his hair, pacing. “Is the thought of fucking me that horrible?”

“You know that’s not it.” Ashley stepped past him into the bathroom to wash the rest of the blood off, stripping off his filthy tee.

“Then what?! They were fine. I needed you.” Andy tried to block the door of the bathroom but Ashley ducked and squeezed by him.

“You didn’t need me. You were horny. That’s all.”

Andy grabbed at his shoulder, making him turn. “And I wanted you. I’ve never wanted someone like that before. You’ve been dodging me for weeks.” Ashley averted his eyes, muscle in his jaw working. “What the fuck? I wanted you and what? I’m being punished for that? It’s not like anyone was fucking dying!”

"Because we're fucking bonded!" The moment the words left his lips, Ashley wished he could retract them. He stood in what had become their bedroom by some unspoken arrangement, brown eyes wide, fists clenched at his sides. Andy had pushed and pushed and pushed until he finally snapped. Now as he watched the heightened emotions flicker over the younger vampire's features, all the fight went out of him with a heavy sigh. "We're bonded. That's why... That's why you want me so badly."

Andy's throat worked as he struggled to find his voice again in his shock. Bonded. Ashley and he were bonded. It explained so much. He let him go and all but fell into a sitting position on the edge of what had been Ashley's bed and was now theirs, eyes staring unfocused on the floor. "How long have you known?"

"Pretty much since I first saw you." Ashley ran his hand through his hair, reflexively fluffing the strands. "You were too new. It wouldn't have been fair-"

"Fair?" Andy cut him off, blue eyes flashing in anger as he looked up. "Fair?! You've known for months and you never fucking told me?! You let me think my mate was out there somewhere when he... when YOU were right in this bed with me?!" His fist hit the mattress. "How the fuck was that fair?"

Ashley shook his head. "It wasn't. I was just trying to protect you." Andy huffed from his position on the bed, looking away. "I was. You had just been turned. You were sick with it, from not being cared for after your transition. I wasn't going to saddle you with a bondmate when you didn't even know what the fuck that was. And worse than that, with me as your bonded."

Andy's eyes narrowed as they returned to Ashley's. "What's wrong with you? Why would that have mattered?"

"Deviant." The older vampire pointed to himself. "You know what I am and what I do. Do you think you would have understood then? Would you have been able to handle my nature and all that entails? Be honest."

"...no." Andy hung his head. "But after we... you could have told me then."

"And have you become even more attached to me?" It killed him to see Andy wince at those words, but there was no reason to lie now that he knew. Ashley pulled a clean tee out, tugging it over his head, and picking up his hat. He forced himself to go to the door, needing to get away almost as much as he needed to comfort Andy from the pain he’d caused. His words echoed in Andy’s head louder than the fall of his boots on the stairs or the shutting of the front door.

"I'm a Deviant. I'm no one's happy ending."

* * *

His brain was on fire. The throbbing pain of a vision pulled Andy from sleep, his head feeling like it would crack open from the pressure. A fine sheen of sweat coated his cool skin, internal body temperature rising. A choked sob escaped him as his arm flailed out, looking for Ashley's sleeping form next to him. Ashley would help. Ashley would be able to comfort him. Ashley always knew what to do.

...Ashley wasn't there.

Another wave of agony shot through him, his joints locking up. Images flashed through his mind, but without his anchor, without Ashley, all he could focus on was the searing pain. With a loud pop, Andy finally got his jaw open and screamed. He had no thought to it beyond putting a noise to the torment wracking his head. So he screamed. And screamed.

The door to their bedroom slammed against the wall as Jinxx rushed in. "Damnit. Andy..." He sat next to him on the edge of the bed, strong arms wedging under his tense body and lifting him half into his lap. "We got you. We're here." Jinxx's eyes went to Jake and CC, lurking in the doorway, all of them having been dead asleep when the screaming started. He doubted Andy even knew they were there, yet he continued murmuring soothingly to him, hoping he would calm. His only warning of what was coming was that Andy stopped screaming suddenly, breath catching, before vomiting black bile over himself and Jinxx's legs.

"Shit," CC sighed from the door while Jake simply headed to the bathroom for towels. Andy shuddered against Jinxx, slowly coming back to awareness as the pain faded. Jake knelt on the floor at Jinxx's feet, silently wiping his mate clean and then Andy. Neither wanted to say what was obvious to them. Andy's visions were getting worse and without Ashley there to anchor him, Andy's suffering would only grow. "He's going to need to change," Jake offered. "A shower would probably help too."

"...Ashley?" Andy's voice was rough, quiet compared to all his screaming, the word pleading. Tears flowed freely over his face and stuck to his lashes. "I need..." He gagged, both Jake and Jinxx tensing, ready, but Andy breathed through it, getting himself under control. "I need Ashley."

Jake patted Andy's knee gently and rose to his feet, moving to the drawers to get clean clothes for the young vampire. "I know you do. I know," Jinxx said, rocking him and letting him cry. His eyes went to CC. "We'll find him."

"Why... why couldn't I have been bonded to you?" CC inhaled sharply at Andy's question, eyes bouncing between Jake and Jinxx. "You're a Mystic. You understand." Andy hiccupped, burying his face against Jinxx's chest, whining. "Why can't I be bonded to you?"

It was Jake who answered, setting the clean clothes on the edge of the bed and settling next to Andy's feet. He reached out to rub over his calves, working to relax the remaining tension in the muscles. "It doesn't work like that. No one has ever truly understood how bondmates are connected, what force puts two souls together as one. However..." His dark eyes went to Jinxx's lighter ones. "I think that there's a balance. That each bondmate balances and strengthens the other. You wouldn't be with someone with similar powers because that doesn't benefit either of you. You need the difference to create equilibrium. To find peace."

CC huffed, crossing his arms over his chest where he leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah, because he's real peaceful now." Jinxx shot him a chastising glare. The other vampire put his hands up in front of him. "Okay, okay. Shutting up."

Jinxx rubbed Andy's back, his and Jake's comforting hands moving steadily, their eyes meeting above the hurting vampire's head. After a few moments, Jinxx nudged Andy into Jake's arms. "Go shower. Jake will help. You'll feel better." Jake bundled Andy up in his arms, half carrying him to the bathroom. Jinxx got to his feet with a sigh and crossed over to CC, motioning him out into the hallway and shutting the door behind them.

CC waited. He'd been with all of them long enough to anticipate their moods and he knew Jinxx was certainly working his way into one now that he could express it without upsetting Andy in his state. When he finally faced CC, his eyes were bright with rage, voice edging on vicious. "Find him. I don't care if you destroy half the city to do it. Find him and bring whatever hovel he's hiding in down around his ears."

The taller vampire nodded. "I'll bring him home." He cast his eyes toward the windows, the heavy curtains faintly glowing from the sunlight trying to stream in. "As soon as I can. Fucking sun!"

Jinxx ran a hand over his face, sighing as though he carried the world on his shoulders. "Weapon up. Who knows what he's gotten himself into. I'll stay here and try to find out what Andy saw. If... if he saw anything about Ashley, I'll text you." He pulled CC impulsively into a tight hug. "Be safe. We can't afford to lose you. Not now."

"Hey, don't worry about me, man." CC laughed, patting his back. "Next time you see me, I'm gonna have one pissed-off and gagged Deviant over my shoulder!" Jinxx just shook his head and with a final squeeze, left for his own room and a much needed shower.

* * *

Andy offered no resistance as Jake quietly stripped him and guided him into the shower. The young vampire simply remained staring blankly at the tiles. "Shit, Andy." With a sigh, Jake undressed himself and entered the shower as well, turning Andy and walking him back under the spray. "What did you see that's got you so shaken up?"

His blue eyes closed as the water poured over him. He stood like that for several minutes until Jake tugged him out from under the water. "Ashley. I saw Ashley." Jake tensed. "He was..." Andy's voice trailed off, not offering anything else.

"Ashley was what, Andy? What happened? Is Ashley okay?" He grabbed Andy's arms, almost shaking him. If Ashley was in trouble, they would all need to go after him. "Andy!"

Unfocused eyes finally met Jake's, leaving him breathless at the heartbreak in them. "He was fucking someone else. A woman. A female vampire." Jake sighed in relief and released his arms as he reached over for the soap. "They were in some fucking tacky bed with red silk sheets and a gold headboard and he was on top and..." His voice cracked.

"Hey, hey. Did it feel like this was in the present?" Andy shook his head. "Then it's not happening and, who knows, it might not happen at all." It was a lie, a bad one, but it made him feel better to say it. "Your stress probably influenced it, made you think he would cheat."  
  
Andy nodded slowly as he watched Jake washing him methodically. "That's really soothing."

"Comes with the skillset, I suppose. Always had to comfort people so I learned how to do that in a variety of ways. Including washing puke off one of my boys." The vampire grimaced with a murmured apology. "Don't worry about it. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can have Jinxx fix us some tea. How's that sound?"

"Thank you. Jake, I mean it." Jake's eyes looked up from where he was washing off Andy's legs. "You're the rock that keeps all of us sane. Thank you." A quiet grin was his reply, the rest of the shower passing in comfortable silence.

* * *

Waiting was the worst. The absolute fucking worst. CC tapped his booted foot against the foyer tile, curled up against the wall by the door. He hated waiting the way some vampires hated garlic. He'd gotten dressed and prepped his gear hours ago. Guns loaded, extra ammo stocked, blades sharpened, and most crucial of all, the binding black leather gloves to protect his hands. He stared at the closed door as though he could make the sun set faster. So close now. A few more minutes and he'd be free. Jinxx had been clear - the Destroyer was off his leash, all in the name of bringing back one of their own.

And Ashley... CC had a few ideas on where he might be hiding out. He'd be disappointed if he ended up having to ruin some of his own favorite bars but so be it. Ashley wasn't running anymore. CC would bring him home.

His eyes went wide as the last of the sun's rays faded and night set in. Freedom. The slamming of the front door shook the entire house as he bolted out.

The Destroyer had a job to do.

* * *

The book Andy had been reading slammed onto the table as he threw it down. Jake and Jinxx lifted their heads from their own work to glance over at Andy and exchanged a look. Jinxx set down his own tome and crossed over to where Andy was glaring at the open pages before him. "What has you so upset?"

Andy pointed to the copy of the daguerreotype on one page. A pale woman with fine ebony hair smiled serenely from the paper. "Who is she? Jinxx, who the fuck is she?" His hand was shaking as he clamped down on the other vampire's arm.

Jinxx gave Jake a slightly panicked look, causing him to drop his work and come over to see. "Shit. We have to tell him sometime."

"Tell me what? Jake? Jinxx? Tell me what?!" His voice sounded tight, scared, and Jinxx slid next to him on the sofa.

"That is a reproduction of a picture of a vampire called Lily. She..." Jinxx's words faltered, Jake speaking up to fill in for his mate.

"Lily is very old and was likely quite old by the time of this photo. She has styled herself over the centuries as a queen. The vampire queen. We don't recognize her as such which pisses her off to no end."

Jinxx nodded in agreement. "Sometimes, we have had skirmishes with her followers as she remembers our insubordination and wants to punish us for it. They don't happen often, so you don't need to be frightened."

Andy would not take his eyes off the book as they talked. "So she's not a rebel or an ally?"

"No." Jinxx brushed Andy's hair off his face. "She definitely falls under the category of enemy."

Broken blue eyes looked up at Jake. "Then why was Ashley fucking her in my vision?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "I Didn't Mean to Turn You On" by Robert Palmer.


	6. So Afraid to Realize

Over the next several hours, reports of localized earthquakes, gas explosions, and any other excuse humans could make to explain why buildings throughout downtown were suddenly imploding filtered through the news. The Destroyer worked quickly, methodically, but each empty building only increased his frustration. He walked to his next target, covered in dust, slinging back a beer that he'd grabbed from the last bar he'd turned to rubble.

_Fucking hell, Ashley. When I find you, motherfucker..._ CC stopped in front of a strip club that Ashley hadn't set foot into in months. Not since finding Andy in the alley that night. He almost kept walking, but something pulled him in. A quick look and he could move on.

The scent of blood and sex when he opened the door almost knocked him back onto the sidewalk, beer bottle smashing to the concrete as it fell from his hand. His eyes darkened, pupils expanding in the low light as he entered, stomach actually grumbling from the smell of so much blood. He scanned the interior, the fornicating humans completely oblivious to the newcomer. "Fuck, Ashley..." His eyes finally fell on the bar where Ashley had perched himself. An unconscious blonde was across his lap, red blood matting her hair, and several other blood-coated men and women surrounded the floor under him. "Oh, fuck."

Ashley's head turned in CC's direction, vacant eyes just barely visible under the brim of his cowboy hat. The bloody smile he gave the other vampire sent a chill through him. He was completely disconnected from the chaos he had caused, half drunk on the power, blood, and booze. "CC! Come have a drink." Ashley grabbed the blonde by her hair and held her up, his other hand reaching behind the bar and doing the same to a redhead. "They have both red and white wine!" The blonde's blood-soaked hair slipped out of his hand, dropping her to the floor onto another body. "Oops."

"What're you doing, man?" CC stepped carefully over the writhing humans, boots sticking to various fluids coating the floor. "What the fuck is going on?"

Ashley pouted though no emotions reached his eyes. "I'm a Deviant. This is what I do. I'm having fun. Look how much everyone is enjoying themselves! Everyone loves me." A young blonde man disentangled himself from a coupling and sashayed over to Ashley, pawing at the vampire. "See? They need to make me happy." His voice shifted, his tone changing as he engaged his Deviant power. "Don't you want me to be happy, CC?"

"You gotta come home, Ash. This, this isn't real. They don't love you." Ashley rolled his eyes, ignoring the man trying to tug at his jeans. "You have to come home. Andy needs you."

At the mention of his bondmate, Ashley's eyes went even colder, narrowing at CC, lip curling back to show his fangs. "What would you know about that? What would you know about his needs? About the needs of any bonded?" He pushed the man off him and hopped off the bar, stalking to the lanky vampire. "No one needs me. They want me because my power makes them want me. But no one needs me." He stopped just out of reach of CC, glaring furiously from under his hat.

"I will destroy this club and let all these innocents die in the ruins if you do not come with me." The walls vibrated with the Destroyer's power as he invoked it, his hands fisting. "Don't make me do this, Deviant. Tell the living ones to leave and come with me. Now." CC rolled his shoulders, prepared to make good on his threat.

Ashley stared at CC, considering, and then looked around at the enthralled humans. "Go. I don't care where you go, but leave." Reluctantly, the people separated, several casting longing looks back at Ashley as they walked away. CC tried not to frown at the number of bodies still left around the bar as Ashley stepped around them, retrieving his jacket from a barstool. "There. Are _you_ happy now?" He slipped the jacket back on and popped the collar. He turned around with a smirk, voice dropping back into that honey and silk tone. "I know what would make you happy. How long has it been, CC? We haven't gone whoring in months. How long have you been without?" He crossed back to CC, this time coming closer, his palm ghosting over the taller vampire's chest. "You want me, don't you? Everyone wants me."

The muscle in CC's jaw twitched, forcing his hands to unclench, releasing his power. He knew what Ashley was trying to do and some part of his heart broke for his best friend. Vampires who fought against their bonds often ended up going insane, causing pain and destruction until they were put down. Ashley's hand skirted lower down CC's abs, talking all the while. He wouldn't let that happen. CC reached one hand into his back pocket, the other coming up to cup the back of Ashley's neck. The Deviant tilted his head back, lips parted - enough for CC to shove a gag into his mouth, the hand on his neck catching the straps and locking it in place.

Dark eyes went wide with rage, tattooed fingers scrambling to try to get the gag off. "Sorry, buddy." CC punched Ashley in the stomach, doubling him over, and then catching him with an uppercut to the jaw, the force of the blow knocking his hat off. Ashley's eyes rolled back, falling down to the filthy floor, knocked out cold. The other vampire shook his hand out and tossed his hair back, using his other hand to pull the earplugs out of his ears. "Finally! I hate those things." Pocketing the plugs, he bent down and slung the unconscious vampire over his shoulder. Laughing mirthlessly, the Destroyer made a fist with his free hand, calling in his power, and hitting a wall. He crossed the threshold as the building came down, the evidence of Ashley's bender conveniently destroyed. "Just like I promised Jinxx. You're coming home with me."

 

* * *

CC tapped on the door with his boot. Andy froze on the sofa as Jake got up to open the door for him. He could hear their hushed voices down the hall. Jinxx nudged another book to him, something about bondmates, but Andy barely pretended to glance at it.

"He's out?"

"Shoulda seen it. Such a fucking mess," CC snorted. "May need to make another swing by there."

"How many?"

Andy didn't so much as move while CC hesitated to answer Jake's question. Jinxx patted his knee before leaving him alone. "I didn't count 'em, but..." CC sighed heavily. "A lot. Enough that we should probably lay low for awhile."

"Shit," Jake growled out. "And least one of us is well-fed. Fucking bastard."

Jinxx brushed his hand over Jake's arm as he stepped up to them. "Take him to his room. We'll get him secured. Hopefully you knocked some sense into him."

Andy stayed glued to the sofa as he listened to them carry Ashley upstairs. _Is being bonded to me that fucking bad?!_ With an annoyed huff, he stomped over to the kitchen, stealing Jake's cigarettes from the counter to go outside for a smoke.

 

* * *

No one had told him to stay out of the bedroom. He, as far as he understood it, had not been banned. It was still his room too after all. Andy stood outside the closed door, hand hovering above the doorknob, debating if he could enter and face Ashley after everything. He had been stuck at this moment of indecision when Jake came up wordlessly behind him and opened the door. The older vampire clapped his hand on Andy's shoulder, almost pushing a bit toward the threshold, before turning away. With a deep breath, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

The room was lit by the hot afternoon sun trying to force its way through the curtains. The warm glow only seemed to increase the temperature of the room, Andy's eyes flitting around before he could make himself look at Ashley. He was propped up on the bed, stripped to the waist, a sheen of sweat from the heat and his exertion coating tanned skin. His arms had been stretched above his head, manacled and connected to a sharp hook in the wall above the bed. Andy did not want to question who had had the restraints nor from where that hook had come. He deliberately did not look at his face, not ready to confront what he wore or his eyes, instead taking in the black leather pants still clinging to his legs. He could still smell human blood mixed with the leather though one of them had obviously tried to wipe them off. Someone had mercifully removed his boots, mostly likely whoever had taken off his shirt as well.

He turned his back, forgetting about the mirror above the dresser, coming directly in line with Ashley's reflection. Andy's breath caught as he accidentally met his eyes. There was a moment of vulnerability on his face that quickly disappeared, his expression schooled to one of bored disdain. Yet no expression could change the redness of his cheeks, of his lips, where they were stretched around a ball gag. Andy turned, blatantly staring at the device in his mouth, the way his lengthened canines peeked over the edge. There was a glisten of saliva and the darkness of dried blood on his chin, lips cracking from wearing the gag for hours now.

"Oh, Ashley..." Andy was almost to the bed, hands outstretched to remove the painful looking contraption before he stopped himself. A hopeful, pleading look had crossed Ashley's face, transforming to clear disappointment when Andy pulled away. "No." He shook his head, returning to the dresser, this time smartly keeping his eyes averted from the mirror. "If they put that on you, it's there for a reason." He could hear the chain rattle on the hook behind him, the bed thudding as Ashley kicked, trying to free himself.

Andy's head snapped up to see Ashley struggling. _That fucker..._ He grabbed clean clothes out of the drawers, slamming each shut, before wheeling on Ashley. "Fuck you! You're lying there, trying to get me to pity you, to let you go. Aren't you? To do what?! So you can run away again? Because you can't stomach being bonded to me. Fuck you." His voice hissed the words, throwing the clothes he'd picked out to the floor, pointing at Ashley.

"This is your own fucking fault. You did this! You disappeared and this is the consequence. Deal with it. I don't give a flying fuck what your baggage is anymore. I don't! You ran away like a fucking little bitch and you could have been hurt or fuck, killed, and none of us knew where you were. What do you think that did to us? To them? To be that worried over you. You're their fucking friend, you selfish prick. They worried over your worthless ass and what were you doing? CC says he found you whoring it up. Nice, Ashley. Real nice."

The bound vampire stilled during Andy's rant until he mentioned that he'd been out fucking, his brow furrowing. He shook his head, the gag digging into his cheeks as he did. He tried to speak, only able to make a few choked noises in response.

"Gagged and you still need to be told to shut the fuck up, asshole!" Andy was almost yelling at him now, Ashley's eyes going wide as he quieted. "I had a fucking vision while you were gone. Thought my head was going to actually split open this time. Woke me up out of a dead sleep and where were you? You're my anchor. My fucking bondmate whether you like it or not. AND WHERE WERE YOU, FUCKER?!" His voice cracked as he screamed, tears sticking to his lashes. "I NEEDED YOU!" Andy stalked away from the bed, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, desperate to stop himself from crying.

The chains shook slightly as Ashley tried to shift, quieting immediately when Andy's shoulders tensed. "Fuck you, Ashley. I wish you'd let me die in that alley." He picked up his clothes from the floor, retreating to the bathroom without even a glance at him, the door slamming behind him.

On the bed, Ashley closed his eyes, tears spilling unchecked down his face.

 

* * *

Andy stood in the shower, wanting to hate Ashley. He wanted to be disgusted by him, wanted to hurt him. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the spray as he held his head under the water. It wasn't fair. It was petulant and whiny and made him feel like a child, but it wasn't fair. He should be so angry at Ashley, but all he wanted to do was take the gag off and comfort him.

_No..._ That wasn't all he wanted to do, his eyes dropping to his dick which had gotten half hard at the sight of the other vampire strung up on their bed. He vaguely wondered if the reason he bonded to a Deviant was because he was secretly a slut as well. The scene CC had described came rushing back to him: Ashley cold, draped in humans, blood-covered and naked bodies both writhing and dead on the floor. A shiver went up his spine, his dick hardening further. "Fuck," he growled at it as though that would do any good.

The young vampire concentrated on why he'd come in the shower at all, washing his hair and body roughly, the hot water and fierce scrubbing making his pale skin red. The soap stung his eyes, already red from crying, bringing on a different sort of tears. He dropped his forehead against the wall, letting the water cascade down his back, glaring at his traitorous cock. If he had to go back out and see Ashley on the bed like that... He groaned, one hand grabbing his dick almost painfully as it twitched. _Motherfucker..._

His hand slid along his length causing his eyes to roll back. Without much thought, he shifted, bracing his free arm on the tiles to rest his forehead against it and spreading his legs. He could quickly and quietly bring himself to orgasm, take the edge off before he had to face his bondmate again. Or that's what he intended. Each movement of his hand brought no relief, only a deeper ache that a simple wank wouldn't fix.

Andy groaned, cutting his eyes over to the toiletries, dismissing each one as a potential lubricant. There was no way he was going to parade dripping wet and buckass naked through the bedroom to get to the lube in the nightstand. What had Ashley told him? In a pinch, spit? He didn't really know what to do, but he knew what he wanted, so he'd try. He spit into his hand, catching the saliva on his fingertips, and reached between his legs.

His body was wet from the shower already and the first touch skidded across his hole. A calming breath had his fingers in the right position. He tried to remember what Ashley had done, circling the ring of muscle, massaging to loosen it. His teeth bit down on his lip as one finger breached the hole. He wiggled his finger with a sigh as he forced his body to relax. A second finger joined the first, the stretch more obvious this time, slowly pumping his digits in and out, scissoring them the way he remembered Ashley doing.

Trying to think of what he'd done that made him beg, Andy repositioned his hips. It wasn't enough because whatever Ashley had done, he wasn't doing it, and his fingers flexed forward in frustration. The touch forced a sharp inhale from him as he hit his prostate, knees buckling. Steadying himself, he repeated the motion, whining with each stroke to the gland, his dick hard and leaking between his legs. More than anything, he wished it was Ashley's fingers buried in his ass, not his own. "Fucking Ashley, fucking slut Deviant, asshole bitch..." His words lacked any heat to them, only driving him on with thoughts of his mate. He was so close, the tightening in his pelvis as much a warning as the ragged panting against the tiles. "FUCK!"

A crash sounded from the bedroom shortly after his exclamation, making Andy freeze. _Ashley..._ Still hard and strung out, he spun the faucet off, grabbing a towel to wrap it low around his hips and slamming open the bathroom door.

Ashley had worked himself high enough into a sitting position to kick the lamp off the nightstand. However, his eyes weren't angry or frustrated. The dark eyes that met Andy's were worried. Small noises came from his throat and even around the gag, Andy could tell he was frowning. The younger vamp stared confused for a minute, black hair dripping over his shoulders, the towel doing nothing to hide his erection. Ashley's concerned eyes scanned his body, widening when they reached his bulge. Andy realized exactly where Ashley was looking to and shut the bathroom door with a growl.

He dried off his hair and his skin with a scowl. His cock throbbed almost painfully each time the towel hit him and his ass twitched. Andy glared at the door. He wanted Ashley. He wanted to prove to both of them that he wanted Ashley for himself, not because the Deviant's power affected him. He wanted _Ashley_ , not the Deviant. What better opportunity than when the Deviant was chained up and gagged?

Andy opened the bathroom door again, slowly this time, his blue eyes meeting Ashley's brown ones. The towel at his hips dropped to the floor, leaving him naked, long limbed and pink skin before his bondmate. Ashley whimpered behind his gag and shifted, unable to keep his own body from reacting.

The younger vampire moved closer and let his fingers trail up Ashley's leather-clad leg as he came to stand at the head of the bed. Ashley shivered as a few drops of water from Andy’s still wet hair fell on his chest. Andy watched the other vampire follow the path of the water dripping on his skin, his gag moving slightly in his mouth as he swallowed, another whine coming from him as he lifted his eyes again.

Pale fingers cupped the crotch of his leathers. "I want you. Fuck everything, I _need_ you." He applied the slightest pressure which made Ashley roll his hips up. "I don't want to need you, but I do." Andy moved his fingers up to pop the button on his pants and pull down the zipper. The restrained vampire sighed in relief, but quieted when Andy arched his brow. A rough push had the material off his hips and he wriggled his legs to get them fully off. He was filthy and bruised and neither of them cared as Andy slung his leg over Ashley’s hips, reaching to grab the lubricant out of the nightstand.

Andy poured the slick stuff over his fingers, slipping two fingers back into himself. Ashley made a noise of protest but Andy only scoffed, color spreading over his face. “I was a fucking whore before I met you.” He curled his fingers forward, dick jumping as he hit his prostate. “But you made me a fucking slut.” Ashley shook his head, making the chains rattle. Andy grabbed his jaw, holding him still, as he leaned down, eyes fever dark. “Yes, you did. But I’m going to prove to myself that I’m still in control. That your fucking power isn’t why I need you.”

He’d eventually unhooked Ashley’s hands, wrists still bound, and they found that worked fine. It wasn’t until Andy fell to his side of the bed, shaking and sweaty, that he finally took off the ball gag, tenderly kissing the redness around his mouth. Andy wedged himself between Ashley’s arms, forehead against his chest, half drifting when Ashley finally spoke, voice rough. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have abandoned you. I’m sorry you’re bonded to an asshole like me.”

“Ashley?” Andy yawned and tucked himself closer. “Shut the fuck up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Perfect Drug" by Nine Inch Nails.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any interest in a post about what songs I've been listening to while I write, leave me a comment! I'm happy to share my playlist.


End file.
